Only Hope
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: (Gunsliger Girl Prequel) Sakura never expected to attract the attention of Iblis, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. The story of Mimio's parents, and how their short but lively relationship went on. Iblis/OCXOC Rated T for language and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: Hate plot bunnies. I REALLY do._

_Anyway, this is probably gonna be a short story about Mimio's parents Sakura Biyori and Takashi (Iblis) Ginryuu. Of all the OC couples I've made, these two can shake me to tears because I just hate the fact that….._

_Well, you can read to find out._

_On With The Show~!_

…_._

Sakura was beautiful.

Iblis thought that quietly with a smile as she killed off more of his creations with a determined expression. Her long brunette hair flying, the way her deep emerald eyes glared daggers at the ten salamanders that were probably ruining the Exorcist's day, and finally, her voice. Iblis wanted to hear that beautiful woman sing to him, whether it be in screams and moans or just a simple lullaby. She was shouting orders to her demon familiars angrily before chopping off the head of another salamander.

Iblis sighed, chin rested in his palm.

She continued on fighting.

He was peering at the woman through a mirror in Gehenna, his realm lit in fire and brimstone. Being the Demon King of Flame, naturally his own appearance twined with his element. His horn grew and curved gracefully like a rams', and tiny veins of flame lit up with each sigh he gave as he continued watching Sakura Biyori fight with unmatched skill.

She was famous in Gehenna for her ability to see the true form of demons, especially while in human form. Satan wanted her dead, and Iblis's brothers shared the sentiment, but the flaming King did not want the sweet mortal dead. He wanted to meet her, to love her, and maybe even stay with her until the day she departed for the afterlife. She couldn't become a demon, but Iblis could reincarnate her.

Over and over…..

Was this the emotion that cast his father from Heaven? This absolutely rampant emotion that left him breathless and completely mesmerized by this human woman?

He longed for her.

Iblis wanted to have her so badly…

He was in love, and the object of his affections would most likely kill him on sight.

….BREAK….

Sakura sighed and wiped a hand across her brow, leaving a few streaks of sweat and dirt across the pale skin. Salamanders were a bitch to kill, but she had finally finished the job with Kulshedra and Vrita. Both of the large serpents flicked their tongue and wound around Sakura, providing her with some semblance of comfort before she had to dismiss them. Part of Sakura wished to keep her familiars with her always, but she couldn't exactly go around the Exorcist community with behemoth snakes following her intently.

"I know, my sweethearts. I know…" She placed a tiny kiss on each of their noses before shredding the papers that kept them in this realm with her.

Smoke, and then the brunette stood alone, wanting to weep.

"God I hate being an Exorcist." She sniffled, wiping away the tiny tears that trekked furiously down her cheek. "Why do I have to see those damn demons…."

The woman turned and walked, leaving behind the slaughtered remains of the giant lizards that ruined her.

It was only a mile until she was home, wrapping herself up in a blanket and settling down on the couch to watch the snow outside the window. Sakura stayed close to the woods in hopes of keeping in contact with her old friend Yuri, but lately the woman had been keeping to herself. The only person possible of getting the Witch of the Forest out was Shiro Fujimoto, but he was away on a mission.

That left Sakura both on Yuri duty, and the strong urge to break out tequila with the older girl.

"Well, at least Kaoru will visit me soon enough…." She mumbled as her eyes drifted close. "He always makes good company….."

Sakura fell asleep against the soft plush of the couch cushions, exhaustion winning from a long day.

…

And that was how Iblis fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chibi: Chapter 2! I have a feeling that it's a song that keeps me from writing more on the sequel and more on Sakura and Iblis. Also, the irony that the first chapter on exactly 666 words. I found it amusing. The song in this chapter is the theme for this couple (Only Hope by Mandy Moore). I usually only use Japanese music for my fanfiction, but this song fitted them perfectly. And I used it for the title….._

_Would that make it a song fic?_

_On With The Show~!_

…_._

'_**There's a song that's inside of my soul…**_

_**It's one that I've tried to write over and over again…**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold…**_

_**But you sing to me over and over and over again…..'**_

Sakura sang quietly as she threaded her fingers through Kaoru's short brown hair. He was sleeping on her chest after a long trip up to the snow filled forests near Hokkaido. He greeted her with fierce kisses that she accepted begrudgingly, then let the man into her bed so they could catch up. No, not physically. Sakura was far too shy for such matters even though Kaoru had been continually trying to sleep with her, only to be denied and slapped a few times for getting a bit too touchy-feely. She would never understand how men found her attractive physically. Sure, her eyes were a nice color and she was kind of thin but Sakura didn't want a physical relationship.

She wanted someone who would love her and stay with her for her kindness and possibly weirdness.

She had to admit she was weird.

Kaoru shifted and pressed his face more against her shoulder blade, murmuring oddities and sighing peacefully. Sakura found herself blinking in surprise before smiling and kissing his forehead. Even though he only wanted to sleep with her and she was dragging him through the mud, Sakura liked Kaoru a lot. He was sweet to her.

"Man I wish you weren't so stubborn…." Kaoru said suddenly before lifting himself off of the brunette in favor of rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Sakura merely gave an exasperated sigh in response before sliding off and away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Yuri. It's been a couple of days."

"I'll go with you-"

Sakura's head snapped up and she gave him a scary warning glare. "No. You stay here and sleep. Yuri doesn't let very many Exorcists visit her, and I won't lose that privilege because my boyfriend tagged along."

Kaoru frowned at her before turning on his back. "Fine. Whatever."

Sakura frowned and stalked over to the male's side of the bed. "How about you meet me at the Chinese restaurant in three hours? They have some decent sushi, and the manager is nice."

"Hn."

…BREAK!...

"Sakura!" Yuri called from her house's porch as the brunette began to trek through the snow. Sakura turned, a bright smile adorning her features as Yuri threw a bottle of warm water at her. Sakura caught it easily enough and gave her friend a grateful grin. "Don't freeze!"

"I'll try not to!" Sakura called back as Yuri retreated back into her house. The woman watched for a moment before turning and trekking back through the snow again. She walked and walked, but it was only minutes later until she realized it had been four hours since she left her apartment.

…..

"Fuck. Life."

A ton of demons came tearing through the trees then, at the head a scarred salamander that hissed threateningly at her. Sakura scowled and brought out a summoning paper, thumb already nicked, and spread her blood across the parchment. She was done screwing around.

"Come forth and obey your master!"

The brunette woman watched as her piece of paper smoked and then a giant serpent appeared, coiling around her and eyeing the surrounding demons. Sakura sighed before pointing towards the largest, another salamander.

"Sic em."

Within minutes, the demons were screeching in horrible agony as Sakura set about slashing whatever demon dared approached her without meeting her serpent familiar's fangs. Goblin guts flew, as well as a few eyeballs and other parts such as arms and tails. Sakura didn't give a care in the world about what she was killing, only that she made it out alive to see her boyfriend of three months for their date. After she finished chopping and her serpent finished eating a few Goblins, she blew out a sigh of relief and held her hand out, letting the snake put its head into her palm and rub against her skin with a happy hiss.

"Good work Kulshedra….Time to go!" she wasted no time in tearing apart the summoning paper and watching as the giant purplish snake disappeared. Sakura sighed again before looking down at the pocket watch she owned and screeching. "GOD DAMMIT I'M LATE!"

- a few minutes later-

The brunette stood outside a closed Chinese restaurant with another brunette male, shaking visibly and biting down on her lip.

"I'm sorry Sakura…it's just…you're so stubborn and we've hardly had any time to get intimate…"

"N-No…I understand Kaoru…..it's okay. I…I'm glad that you're being honest with me about this…"

"Sakura, I dumping you. There's no use in sugar coating it." With that, Sakura snapped and punched the brunette male in the face, knocking him clear off his feet with an undignified female sounding screech.

"You know what! I should have never dated a bastard like you because apparently I'm too closed off! Go fuck yourself Kaoru, I don't need someone who can't deal with the facts!"

"Crazy bitch!" Kaoru scrambled to his feet and rushed off just as it began to pour rain, leaving Sakura alone under a flashing sign. She was weeping, obviously and let the rain soak through her clothes and make her colder. She never noticed a blonde male walking close, or even put an umbrella over her head until he spoke.

"Miss?"

Sakura looked up, blinking through the water droplets on her eyelashes to land eyes on a guy that was just…beautiful in her eyes. His grey eyes were worried, and his blonde hair messy as he slid a coat over her shoulders.

"Let's get you out of this rain…." Sakura didn't protest and let him drag her to a dry location, which was surprisingly close to the apartments she lived in. The male opened a door and she stepped inside, looking around at the white walls and leather couch. She heard the door shut behind her and turned, watching as the blonde dug through a hall closet and got out a few towels.

"You should probably go in the bathro-"

"Why are you helping me?" She asked suddenly, watching him through her loose wet bangs. He blinked in surprise, before smiling serenely and handing her the towels.

"I don't like seeing women cry in the rain. And you looked so heartbroken; I couldn't help but want to aid you."

"I'm calling your bluff, Iblis." Sakura saw him clear as day, the flaming veins, the horns, and the large fangs. He was taller than she was by two feet, but his eyes didn't hold any sort of killing intent. They were kind and somewhat surprised.

Her curiosity sparked.

Iblis blinked in surprise yet again before chuckling. "Nothing ever gets past you Sakura."

"What are you doing in Assiah?"

"I came to see the female who can supposedly see true demons. And you've found me out!"

"…Is this your human body?" Sakura's voice went soft and she reached out, tracing her hands along his cheek and up to his eyes, which shifted to a much more shiny silver color. His demon form had vanished in her vision, and now all that was left was his human form.

"Yes."

"…..Iblis…." The way she said his name caught him off guard, as well as the fact that Sakura was suddenly in his arms, kissing his lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled away, blushing and staring at the demon's now pink cheeks. He watched, slowly, as a drop of water dripped from a stand of hair, landing on her nose and trailing down towards her reddened lips. Iblis darted forward and kissed Sakura slowly, hesitantly, almost afraid the woman in his arms would turn him away and shun him like the demon females had. But instead, she kissed back with a relieved sigh and twined her arms around his neck, burying and threading her fingers into his messy blonde hair.

They parted, panting softly and staring.

"…I never suspected an Exorcist like yourself would ever kiss a demon. Especially one of my caliber."

"What? Did I scare you or something?" The brunette's lips quirked into a small mischievous grin. She was thinking dirty, curious thoughts, and that wasn't a good thing.

"No." Iblis smiled and pecked Sakura's lips quickly, walking over and dumping her on the couch. "But don't expect to get away now Sakura…you've gotten a long extinguished flame burning again.."

The brunette smirked and beckoned him down. "Bring it on tough guy…."

He laid over her, and the rest of the world blurred.


End file.
